Ginger Bread Houses
by Wicked Lovelace
Summary: Mello and Matt one-shot. Fluff and boy love. Don't read if you don't like. Rated M for language and sexual suggestions.


_Wicked: Alright I finally wrote my first Mello/Matt one-shot that I've been trying to write for about two months now. Hurray!_

_Youji: This means you'll concentrate on me now?_

_Mello: Nope. Still me. –holds gun to head- _

_Wicked: I'm trying to multi-task…so…I'll try Youji._

_Youji: -chases wicked-_

_Mello: Great…that means I have to do this? Alright. __**Disclaimer**__, this should be bold…or is it? Anyway __**Wicked does not own us we belong to our creator.**_

_Youji: __**Warning-It contains boy love!**_

* * *

You hear the snap of the blond biting off a square of chocolate as his feet crunch through the cold winter snow. The streets are crowded with lots of people hurrying to do their last minute shopping before the big day. Christmas. How can people stand all this chaos anyway? Mello can't help but to think.

Of course he gets stuck to go shopping for items to make a gingerbread house. _Why does he insist on making a damn candy house anyway?_ Mello groans walking in the cold. He stops at a shop and stares through the window at the new Nintendo DS. Mello and Matt both promised that they weren't going to waste money, that they didn't have in the first place, and buy each other a present.

Knowing Matt he probably already broke that promise and got Mello something anyway. Mello looks at the price. _Why are those pieces of crap so damn much?_ Mello pulls out his wallet and counts all the bills he has. Yes he has enough and enough to get a gingerbread house kit but still. _Forget it._ Mello shrugs it off and continues down the street not having an appetite for the rest of his chocolate. That rarely ever happens.

He walks in the grocery store and looks for the kits. Walking down the isles he can't stop thinking about that damn Nintendo DS. Mello grabs the first kit he sees and hurries to the check out line. A woman with her kid is ahead of him.

"Mommy is Santa going to bring me my Nintendo?" he asks.

"You'll have to wait and see they might all be gone okay? But you'll get something." The little kid sighs.

_Great if they sell out I'll feel even more like crap._ Mello waits impatiently for the checkout to go faster. Once he's done he dashes out the door and hurries back to the store. When he asks the man about it, the man tells him they just sold the last one a minute ago.

"Damn it!" Mello groans.

"You can try a couple other shops." The cashier tells the blond.

"Thanks…" Mello mumbles and hurries out the door.

Mello hurries to the next game shop he can find and walks in. "If you're looking for the Nintendo DS it's gone." Someone tells him. Mello pulls out his chocolate bar and bites another block off clearly pissed.

The man looks at the blond's eyes and turns away a little frightened. "You can try a shop down Market Street." The man tells him hesitant. Mello nods and hurries out.

After going to about eight shops the blond's cell phone gives a shrill cry making him jump. "Yeah?" Mello answers.

"Where are you? It's been an hour!" Matt voice says through the phone.

"Sorry I got…side-tracked. I'll be there in a few."

"You got the kit right?"

"Of course,"

Mello glances in a window store as he passes by and freezes. "Give me ten minutes Matt." Mello says and shuts the phone and runs into the shop.

"Here for the last Nintendo?" the store clerk asks. Mello nods. "It's a lucky kid that gets this one." The clerk says showing Mello a dark red color Nintendo DS.

"Is this fine?"

"Yes." Mello says. "How much is it?"

The clerk rings it up. "Three." Mello slaps the money on the counter. "Who's the lucky one?" The clerk asks as he bags it up.

Mello just glares at the man. _It's none of your damn business._ Mello can't help but to think. He better not say that out loud though.

"It's for my boyfriend." Mello says glaring at the clerk with a look that says you better not say anything smart ass. The man just nods as Mello takes the bag and hurries back to the apartment.

Mello counts the rest of his money up. At least they have enough rent for two months but they'll have to get more if they want to eat. With Matt's smoking addiction and Mello's chocolate they waste a lot of money. _Looks like we'll both have to cut back on it for a while. Well…Matt can._ Mello says and then rolls his eyes. Like hell he could cut back.

Mello opens the door. "Matt I'm back." He drops the kit on the table and takes the Nintendo to his hiding spot quickly.

"Mello aren't you going to help me?" Matt calls.

"Yeah, give me a minute."

Matt pulls out all of the materials out of the box and starts mixing the icing up in a bowl. "Why do you want to make a damn house anyway?" Mello sighs walking in the kitchen.

"Because it's Christmas and I want a gingerbread house. Plus its candy you shouldn't be complaining."

"It's not chocolate." Mello says and sits on a stool letting his chin rest on his hand. Matt laughs at that.

Mello watches as Matt tries to put the walls up together but every time he succeeds it caves in. "You're not putting enough icing to hold it together." Mello points when Matt tries to line the walls up again.

"How about instead of critiquing me you help Mr. Know-It-All." Matt says and lets it fall again.

"Fine." Mello stands up and carefully smears icing on the edges and lines the wall up carefully and then the roof. Matt watches him amazed at how good he is at it. "There." Mello grins at Matt a little and licks the icing off his fingers.

"Alright we need to let it dry before we put the designs on it." Matt says and suddenly feels a sticky wet feeling on his cheek. Matt looks at Mello, he still has a grin on his face. "We need that icing." Matt points out blankly.

Mello grabs Matt's chin and licks the icing off his cheek. A blush slowly creeps up Matt's neck and then highlights his cheeks. "There, you're clean now." Mello says. He pulls back but Matt grabs him.

"Nope don't touch that!" Mello cries as Matt dips his fingers in the icing. "No Matt! Stop!" Mello falls backward on the floor as Matt smears the icing on his face and neck. "Gross!" Mello cries and tries to shove Matt off.

Matt laughs and cleans off Mello's face slowly with his tongue and lingers at Mello's lips. Mello waits impatient as Matt just lays there on him and not kissing him. Matt grins to himself knowing it pure torture to Mello.

The blond latches his lips onto the red-haired and kisses him slowly and passionate. They lay there for a good thirty minutes exchanging sweet kisses. "Hey Mello?" Matt asks coming up to breathe.

"Hm?"

"I know we promised each other not to get each other anything but…I couldn't resist." Matt says and pulls something out of his back pocket. Mello looks at the box with curious eyes. Matt hands it to Mello.

"Don't be mad or anything…" Matt says as Mello slowly opens the box and takes a peek inside. A gold ring band sits in it. "Stay with me?" Matt whispers and closes his eyes for the worst.

Mello just gawks at it shocked. He looks at Matt and then back at the ring. Mello's mind is screaming at him to say something. He loves Matt and will always stay with him but now he feels shitty for getting him a game system and not something that has more meaning to it.

"You…don't like it do you?" Matt whispers.

"No. I love it…it's just that…now I feel like crap."

"Why?" Matt asks shocked now.

"Because you got me something with so much meaning and all I got you is a shitty Nintendo DS." Mello groans.

"The new one?! Really?! Where is it? I looked everywhere for one and couldn't find it!" Matt says excited. If he had a tail it would be wagging like crazy.

Mello looks at him and laughs. "Somewhere..."

"Ah come on give it to me!" Matt pleads.

"Alright, but you're not playing it until tomorrow." Mello says. Matt nods and lets him up. When Mello walks back in the room with it Matt is starting to put the candy on the house. "Here." Matt grabs it and looks at it with joy in his eyes.

"Is this what took you so long?" Matt asks. Mello just nods.

"I went to about nine stores."

Matt wraps his arms around Mello and kisses his lips. "Thank you and yes it means a lot to me, especially since you searched for an hour for it." Matt says.

Mello kisses Matt back. "And Matt...?"

"Huh?"

"I'll stay with you." Matt smiles and embraces Mello. Mello sighs and closes his eyes breathing in the soap in Matt's hair. A crinkling noise breaks the silence.

"Matt?"

"Yes?"

"Stop trying to open the damn game."

* * *

_Wicked: Please R&R!_

_Mello: Oh they will. –holds gun to readers-_

_Youji: Hey it's my turn to hold the gun! –tackles Mello-_

_Wicked: Gah! Who knew there'd be Youji and Mello slash right in front of my eyes…o.o_

_Youji and Mello: We'll kill you if you ever say that again. –holds gun up-_

_Wicked: T-two? Heh…bye! –runs for life-_


End file.
